You shine brighter
by Dallyforever101
Summary: The stars had nothing on her when she was happy. Tim knew there was nothing in the world that could compare to his girl. Tim/OC Enjoy! :)


A/N: This is just a short fic to fill in some space before I post the next chapter for NSP. I promise, I'll be posting over the Christmas break. I'm sorry! I feel so bad for not posting anything!  
Any who, here's another little Mia/Tim fic for ya.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as much as I'd like to, I don't. :(

The early evening light shone through the window of the small kitchen as Mia and Tim cleaned up after supper.  
It had been a lazy day; rain had drizzled down for a few hours during the day, but had stopped and the sun had come out. Mia and Tim had gotten some painting done throughout the trailer before they'd decided to take a nap on the couch; the only room at the moment that didn't smell like paint.  
When they'd woken up, it'd been time for supper, though they weren't really in the mood to cook, so they'd gotten pizza delivered to the house.  
"Looks like it'll be a nice night." Mia said as she looked out the window over the sink. The sky had darkened, but on the horizon it was a mix of orange, pink and purple.  
"We should go out for a walk." Tim said as he put away the glasses.  
"Or we could go for a drive to the cliff." Mia said as she drained the water in the sink. "I bet the stars will be really bright." Tim nodded his head and finished putting stuff away.  
Once they'd finished cleaning the kitchen, the grabbed their coats and walked out to the car.  
Tim turned the key in the ignition and they pulled out onto the dirt road that lead out to the main one. Mia sighed and leaned against the window, her breath fogging up the glass.  
The cliff wasn't very far away, during the early fall when they first got the trailer, they'd walked to there. But it was still damp and chilly outside. Plus it was too dark, an there were no street lamps along the road.  
"Do you want to stop for cokes, Mia?" Tim asked, pulling her back to reality.  
"Sure. I'm still hungry; we should grab a bag of chips while we're there." She said. Tim shook his head at her appetite, and pulled into the parking lot of the corner store. They got out and walked in, grabbed what they wanted, paid and left.  
Mia had started to put a dent in the bag of chips by the time they reached the parking lot to the beach close to where the cliff was located.  
"Is that flashlight still in the backseat?" Mia asked as she turned to take a quick look.  
"I put it in the glove compartment." Tim said as he got out and walked over to Mia's side of the car.  
Grabbing the flashlight, Mia opened her door and stepped out; flashlight and chips in one hand, coke in the other.  
"Here." Tim grabbed the chips from her and started snacking on them. "I'll help you with these."  
"Hey!" Mia said as she stuffed the flashlight into the pocket of her jeans. "I wasn't done with those!"  
"That's kind of shocking, considering they're almost gone." Tim said as he looked into the bag, though there was no light to really see the contents of the food inside.  
"Tim!" Mia whined pathetically as they walked towards the path that lead towards the cliff. Tim rolled his eyes but held out the bag for Mia to take a few out.  
"Such a whiner." He said with a smirk. Mia nudged him with her elbow, but smiled as they came out onto the cliff and the stars twinkled brightly above their heads.  
"They're so bright." Mia said as she sat down on the rock ledge. She didn't really mind that her pants were going to get wet, they were paint splattered anyway.  
"Yea, they are pretty bright." Tim said as he sat down beside her.  
They finished off the bag of chips, talking and joking to fill the night air. Once the chips were gone, they held hands as they finished off their cokes.  
"I love looking up at the stars." Mia said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "When mom was alive, she would always say that everyone you loved the most was up there looking down at you, watching to make sure you were always safe."  
"Mom said that once to me, too." Tim said. "She said the brighter they shine, the more those people loved you." Mia smiled.  
"Dally must love me a lot then," She said with a giggle. "Mom's probably beating him over the head still for dragging me all over New York, and then down through the states." She paused. "I don't think anything could shine brighter then those stars." Tim looked at her hand moved closer to wrap his arm around her waist. Mia smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder.  
"I know something that shines brighter." He said. When Mia looked at him, he smiled and kissed her. "You." He watched as Mia's eyes lit up with happiness and her smile grew a bit bigger.  
"Really, Tim?" She asked. "You know that is a real cliché." Tim chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"It may be, but it's true." He paused as he used his hand that wasn't supporting him off the ground to move some of Mia's hair out of her face. "I love you, Mia." Mia smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.  
"I love you too." She whispered when they were about an inch apart. Tim smiled into the kiss and reached over her to hold her hand.  
"Happy Birthday, baby." He whispered as they parted and looked back up at the stars. Mia smiled widely when they seemed to shine brighter and twinkled down on them.

XXX

A/N: Well there you go. Short but sweet. I figured I owed you guys something... you know, since I've neglected to update NSP. Please don't kill me! I've been writing ideas for it down... you know... on paper. Then I'm too lazy to type it up, so then it doesn't get posted. Procrastination is a curse. I'd love to finish that story, because I've got some good ideas for another story afterwards... :)  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and all that finishing words stuff that goes on and on.  
Oh, one thing. Since Christmas break is coming up, I do plan on updating at least once over the break, hopefully more.

~Stay Gold!


End file.
